Esperando Por Sua Felicidade
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Tonks deseja que Remus compartilhe sua felicidade por estarem esperando por um filho deles.


**Nota da Autora: **Essa fanfiction foi escrita para a Maratona Licantromia, do fórum 6v.

* * *

_They say that it's always darkest right before the dawn__  
__They say that I must be strong just to carry on__  
__But they don't know that I would wait my whole lifetime through__  
__Because you know, my love, that I'd be waiting just for you_

**(Waiting Just For You – Blackmore's Night)**

Minha relação com Remus não andava muito bem desde nosso casamento – ele se sentia culpado por ter se rendido a insistência de todos e casado comigo – e eu esperava que a vinda de uma criança pudesse animá-lo pelo menos um pouco.

Acho que foi por isso que eu descobri muito cedo que estava grávida. Quando comecei a suspeitar, busquei a ajuda da pessoa que mais me apoiara durante o longo período em que Remus me rejeitara: Molly Weasley. Mas não foi só porque ela fora uma boa amiga no passado, mas também porque ela já era mãe de sete filhos.

Molly me mostrou como descobrir se estava realmente grávida e, quando poucas semanas depois, minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas, comemoramos juntas. Eu estava feliz, porque, apesar da guerra e das mortes recentes, uma nova vida crescia dentro de mim e isso me enchia de coragem e esperança.

Eu disse a Molly que contaria primeiro ao meu marido e fiz ela prometer que não contaria a ninguém, queria que Remus fosse o primeiro a saber. Eu gostaria que ele me segurasse nos braços dele e girasse, como fazia com freqüência nos nossos primeiros dias de casados.

Cheguei na casa dos meus pais tão radiante que, sem que eu percebesse, meus cabelos haviam voltado ao rosa choque que eu costumava usar antes de resolver impressionar Remus com uma aparência mais séria. Minha mãe estranhou, mas nada comentou, estava acostumada com as minhas esquisitices.

Eu e Remus estávamos morando com meus pais, já que a casa deles tinha toda a proteção que a Ordem da Fênix podia oferecer desde que minha mãe se oferecera para receber Harry enquanto o transportávamos para a Toca. Preferimos, porque os encantamentos de proteção também ajudavam a nos manter mais anônimos dos vizinhos durante as luas cheias.

Remus chegou em casa no horário habitual. Desde a morte de Dumbledore e nosso casamento, Mad Eye assumira a liderança da Ordem da Fênix e meu marido fora proibido de continuar seu serviço recrutando lobisomens para o nosso lado. _Deve aproveitar um pouco a vida, enquanto podia_, disse, então, Mad Eye. Ele parecia ter adivinhado que Remus trabalharia muito melhor se pudesse ficar perto da sua nova família, o que seria impossível se ele estivesse com os lobisomens. Então, meu marido passava o dia fazendo serviços curtos para a Ordem, que consistiam especialmente em servir de apoio ao Kingsley na proteção do Primeiro Ministro dos trouxas.

Quando ouvi a porta batendo, corri até o meu marido e lhe dei um abraço muito forte, o qual ele retribuiu sem muito entusiasmo. Vi que ele lançou um olhar indagador para a minha mãe, que apenas deu de ombros.

**~/~**

Andromeda Tonks era uma boa mulher. Mesmo sendo completamente louca pela única filha e sabendo que eu era o pior tipo para ela, tratava-me como um filho. Ela sempre me forçava a comer, dizendo que eu estava muito magro, e, nas manhãs após as noites de lua cheia, ela sempre cuidava dos meus ferimentos, enquanto eu recostava a cabeça nas pernas de Tonks e ela me fazia carinho na cabeça, sofrendo todas as minhas dores no próprio coração (como ela me disse certa vez). Andromeda era realmente uma boa mulher.

Por isso, foi a ela quem eu recorri quando Tonks apareceu com um sorriso bobo no rosto e os cabelos rosa choque, e me abraçou logo que fechei a porta. Mas, aparentemente, Andromeda não sabia o que havia acontecido com Tonks e a deixado tão feliz.

Ela me puxou para o quarto e, quando sua mãe a censurou dizendo que o jantar logo estaria servido, Tonks apenas riu e disse que só queria ter uma conversa rápida comigo. Imaginei que não podia ser nada bom.

Sentei na nossa cama esperando Tonks começar a falar. Percebi que ela estava nervosa quando, em lugar de se sentar ao meu lado, ela continuou andando pelo quarto, os cabelos mudaram de cor para um tom entre o lilás e o roxo.

- Tonks? – Chamei preocupado.

Algumas pessoas, como o pai de Tonks, me criticavam por continuar chamando minha esposa pelo sobrenome dela. Mas eu me acostumara a isso e ela preferia, também. Afinal, fora ela quem me dissera uma vez que, se um dia a chamasseela de Nymphadora, me azararia de forma que eu nunca mais me esqueceria de chamá-la da forma que ela quer.

- Remus, eu quero te contar algo realmente muito especial. -

Percebi que os olhos dela brilhavam de emoção e ansiedade. Então, eu gelei. Eu sabia do que ela estava falando, porque fazia muito tempo que não falava de outra coisa. E eu torci para estar errado, não _podia_ ser aquilo de verdade!

- Você não está… grávida?

Ela me lançou aquele olhar triste que costumava usar quando eu lembrava a ela a respeito do quanto era perigoso para ela ter se casado comigo e o quanto todos me odiavam por ser um lobisomem. Eu sabia que havia magoado ela com aquele comentário tão brusco, mas não me importei, minha angústia por estar prestes a me tornar um pai lobisomem me tomou por completo.

- Estou sim, Remus, de um filho seu. E gostaria que você também se alegrasse. É uma nova vida, uma vida surgida do nosso amor. Como pode não ficar feliz?

Era complicado explicar para Tonks os meus motivos, ela jamais entenderia.

**~/~**

Eu percebi que Remus não ficara nada satisfeito com as minhas notícias. Mas, naquele momento, eu também vi que havia, bem no fundo dos olhos dele, um resquício de orgulho e felicidade que ele tentava esconder de mim. Por isso, eu prometi a mim mesma que faria Remus ficar feliz, a ponto que, quando visse o filho pela primeira vez e o segurasse em seus braços, deixasse lágrimas de emoção escorrerem através de seus olhos.

Na época eu não sabia por quanta coisa passaríamos antes que Remus finalmente aceitasse a idéia de ter um filho. Mas eu sabia que conseguiria, porque as coisas eram assim: quando queria uma coisa, nada me parava até que conseguisse.

E, de fato, apesar de tudo, eu consegui.


End file.
